beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2019.02.03 - Library Lunch
|location= Rowanwood Drawing Room |time= January 4th, Year Unknown; Late morning |players= |npcs= }} The drawing room is Piper Halliwell's second home in Rowanwood, apparently. The click, click, of needles is heard as Piper is sitting in a chair by the fire and knitting away with her hands by the fire. Which is lit. Kit is settled on her lap, the yarn above her as the Siamese cat isn't bothered by the moving material that's forming up into a pair of socks. Dark colored socks, in fact. Piper's dressed demurely as per normaly....utilitarian, and relaxing by the fire, just knitting and keeping herself somewhat calm in the apocalypse. Florence yawns as she slips into the drawing room, her feet just in socks but otherwise dressed almost like she might be going out. Noticing Piper, she smiles, then waves to Kit in her lap. "Hey there you two... do you feel caged too?" She asks, moving over to the chairs, stopping at the chessboard, eying the unplayed situation on it. A moment she seems to hesitate, then she moves one of the white pawns forward. D4, in contrast to the most common E4 opening. With the right reply, that could become a Queen's Pawn game. Piper looks to the chess board.....as if it's all Greek to her and looks up, "Hey Florence" she says as a cup of cocoa appears, and Piper sets it down carefully, as Kit mews a 'morning' to Florence. "I do and I don't feel caged. On the one hand, I like this house. On the other I'd very, very much like to go home, and clean my house, you know?" Piper asks as Kit stares at the chess board for a moment....then to Florence.....as Piper carries on knitting for a moment, then sets down her knitting, carefully settling back so not to get Kit annoyed. "Why, do you feel caged in here?" Piper asks....absolutely getting how people could feel caged in here Florence blinks a couple times at the yes and no answer, eying Piper up before smiling to the lazy Kit. "You miss the cleaning? Masochist." She calls out to her, moving to a free chair and setting down in it. A couple moments she flatttens her jeans, then she pats them like an invite for the cat. "There is little to do inside here. I mean, ok, we got like a huge supply of board games, but they are pretty much bored games, if you know what I mean. And outside there is nothing and pain. No nightlife, no strange countries fastfood to try out, no chance to get the kicks of just lookig good and dancing combined with the benefit of some cash in hand..." Leo picks then to walk in with a look to the chess board and moves a pawn to F6, "Hey" Leo says as Piper is glad somebody understands chess, really as she sips her cocoa, knitting set aside. Kit's not feeling especially vindictive today, though Piper's not tried putting socks on Kit, yet. Looking over, Piper smiles. "I hear you" she says gently. "Don't you wish you could just....you know, sort this out, and get back to life and how it used to be?" she adds, watching Leo study the chess board. "You defend your family honor, Leo" Piper says with a smile. "I on the other hand" she adds holding up her knitting....as Kit throws a curveball and settles between Piper and Florence. "I know. I wish we had cable or Netflix or....or something" Piper says. "I mean, I'd rather not go outside, I peeked at the magic mirror and.....decided no thanks. I'd rather stay here though, there's nothing out there but pain and anger and fear. I'm all for sorting this out" she muses, the clicking of knitting ceasing as Piper sips her cocoa again. "You're right, it feels like a gentle cage, covered in....I don't know, velvet or something" Piper offers. Florence looks to the chess board as Leo answers with the far off pawn, shruging a little before looking back to Piper. "Well, yea. Going back to just plain old life. Dance at night, sleep in the morning, have some nice afternoon. Netflix is nice, but come on, there's stuff out there in the city of holy Francisco that is better than just the couch and TV." Almost dismissingly, she wves to the chess board. "e3" she tells to Leo, meaning to move the pawn. "It's more feathers and cushions to some degree. There's one thing though that is kind of better here than home." Piper nods to Florence. "Ghiradelli Square, the markets in Chinatown, night games at the ballpark, Leo" Piper says as Leo indeed moves his pawn, following the strategy in his head. "P3" Leo adds with a wry smile. "I knew one of us would say that sooner or later. Hey, you ever get back to our home city, you're welcome to come drop by P3" Piper nods, "I miss my favorite couch, too. But yes, there's something beautiful for being able to sit at a kitchen table and watch the sunrise" Piper admits listening with a laugh. "Ah come on. velvet, feathers, cushions. Same deal" Piper adds with a nod looking over as Kit jumps up in Florence's lap and nudges her with a paw as if saying 'Hey, Cat here. I want attention'. Piper though nods to Leo then Florence, as her Whitelighter is absolutely focused in on chess. "Alright" Piper says stretching, getting up to pull a table over and set her cocoa on it. "Pop quiz. What do you hate about our home city?" she asks, watching Florence with a grin. "I'm all ears, ya know" she says feeling a kinship with Florence. They're both San Fransiscans, after all. "I don't miss our awful talk radio" Leo adds as Piper is glad her drink's set down, as she busts out laughing. "Realy. Leo. Really?" Piper asks. "There's no P row in chess." Florence notes to Leo, pointing to the H-Row at the far right of white. But then Kit jumps her lap and she reaches down to stroke the Siamese, a little smile on her lips. "who's a good cat?" she asks to her, as if expecting an answer before liooking up to Piper. "Hate's a strong word. Dislike maybe. And it's the lack of Central Park. I mean, that's like a huge place where one can go and just hang out in the green, not even noticing that one is in the middle of a crater surrounded by skyscrapers. And it's a hell of a drive to get out of town to a place where one can be oneself, let out the inner animal so to say. In NY? Just a trip with the subway, put on some odd clothes and put on any animal traits and they just say you're a typical, crazy New Yorker. Maybe call you a furry or something, but most simply don't care - on the subway, people are crazy. It's almost expected. Havn't found what area allows that in your home town yet." "We got....had" Piper corrects herself as Kit settles in Florence's lap and curls up contentedly. "Golden Gate Park. You ever get the chance to go there, assuming it's all sorted out" Piper says waving her hand around, "That's somewhere worth spending time in" she nods. "Though, Phoebe used to live in New York, said it was crazy mind. Nah our streetcars are the same. Wear a rainbow pin, everyone assumes you're either gay or supporting the gay community in SF" Piper says as Leo smiles. "Castro. You ever want a wild, and at the same time, restrained, part of the city? Castro" Piper nods. "Or Haight, too. You just gotta look around at our city really" Piper says as Leo moves another piece on the board. "My home town, crazy? Burlingame. Yeah, I guess so" Leo says, strolling to the victrola and pulling a record out and putting it onto the Victrola, tenderly putting the needle in place as the song begins to play. Florence chuckles as she licks over Kit's cheek, letting the feline features vanish as she sits back again, returning to stroking Kit. "Seems like Kit' likes other kittens." She teases to Piper, shruging a moment before smiling widely. "Sure, finding the spot and letting it go is all nice, isn't it?" "It is.We keep telling you if you got a kitten of your own...not our cat" Piper says wagging a finger with a gentle laugh, "Ah yeah, find your spot in the park and just go wild" Piper nods as Kit nuzzles Florence's fingers then climbs back down and rubs against Leo's ankles as Leo sets down a castle decisively. "There!" Leo says, as Piper smiles. "Or if you want wide open, mountains, or go north up toward Oregon" she says, "Cascades, more to the point. Or if you wanna take a plane trip, Rockies. Those pictures of the Rockies are amazing" Piper sighs, "I want the world back to normal" she mutters, "Give me my house, and a ormalish day. I'll even put up with Pruedence and Phoebe arguing. I just....ya know, miss it all" Piper sighs wistfully. "I mean, c'mon, this apocalypse is starting to get on my nerves" Piper says quietly. "I mean. ya know?" "Comeon, I am my own kitten. Would be rather bad to have my own kitten and make her go through the confusion in case I feel like dog or otter today." Florence replies with a little smirk, chuckling as Piper suggests the wild country. "That's like a car hour away or something. Or two. But yes, being locked in here makes me go wary. I mean, letting out the animal is fine, but really, it makes you want to do things." "Indeed" Piper says. "Even walking in the woods isn't that good really is it?" she adds. "I gotta ask. Do you get yourself food in a cat or dog bowl depending on how you feel?" Leo asks with a smile. "Or....?" he adds as Kit watches Leo and decides the chess board is getting her curiosity as she watches Leo's hands and chess pieces be moved around, nudging at a knight with a paw. "See. Kit's helping me" Leo points out....as Piper laughs. "Yeah but we're here for a reason, and....I somehow don't wanna try to build a house outside, with a world ending thing going on" Piper points out, watching Kit Florence snerks and shakes her head at the food comment. "Comeon, I am not turning into one, I borrow some abilities from them. I am sill a human, just getting a few things, together with looks and urges. Eating from the floor or a bowl is not something that's part of the package," she notes, scowling a litle at Piper "They fade when I give it back." "I bet" Piper grins. "Hey. No scowling at me. That was Leo who assumed that" Piper adds, setting Leo up for being thrown under a gentle bus, given it's Piper doing the throwing. Still Piper laughs watching Kit mewing at Florence's chess pieces, nudging the board as Piper looks to Kit. "Kit, no" Piper says as Kit stretches out by Leo's feet, watching his shoelaces carefully. As if willing them to move.....as Piper stretches. "You want anything?" Piper asks, "I don't mean eat it from the floor, that is" "It's just not something that I get to crave." Florence tries to close the topic before snickering to Kit. "Shoelaces? You're easily distracted Kit," she scolds to the Siamese, wriggling her own feet in their socks. Besides the first two moves, she had let Leo play against himself anyway. "What did you mean then?" "It's just not something that I get to crave." Florence tries to close the topic before snickering to Kit. "Shoelaces? You're easily distracted Kit," she scolds to the Siamese, wriggling her own feet in their socks. Besides the first two moves, she had let Leo play against himself anyway. "What did you mean then?" "Hey, you find your spot in the city, find a nice apartment, it'll work fine, or, hey, you win the lottery, get a mansion somewher once the world comes back to normal" Piper points out, watching Kit bat at shoes, as Kit peers at the toes and strolls over, playing with Florence's feet again. Piper watches, "Yep, Kit's easily distracted by things to play with" she nods firmly, then grins. "I still think if you ever want a good place in our city, take a look around. I'll ask Prue, but you should be able to come hang out if you like" Piper says with a conspiratorial smile. "Just....let Prue know first before I get accused of bringing strange people home. I'm so not doing that!" Piper mock huffs, smiling. "At the moment you'd have to accuse Nessa of that. Drawing in all the strange people that are somewhat supernatural in some way. I mean, comeon, undead that get freaked out after hundreds of years because of perfectly normal things?" Piper laughs, "Well...you mean like kitchens, and stuff?" she asks and watches Kit for a moment, as Leo looks to the victrola. "Leo, any good music in there? It's a weird one...I figured it'd be 1900s music. Nah" she says as she gets up and pulls a record out without looking, putting it on the Victrola then resumes her seat as the song starts to play. "Well" Piper says. "Didn't expect that from Nessa's record collection. Still, we're safe here. But I wanna go home!" Piper mock whines. Florence shrugs at the music. "There's a lot one wouldn't expect. Or would expect to come with a vinyl player with modern music." She chuckles as she toys with Kit using her foot leaning back. "Now... you had aid you wanted to figure out something about my power or somethign. Any idea?" "Well, you can turn into animals or get animal abilities, right?" Piper says as Leo looks to Florence. "Meow?" he asks as Piper smacks Leo's arm. "Shh" Piper says. "Florence is a friend so you will be nice to her" Piper says as Leo looks crestfallen. "But....but...." Leo scowls as Piper smiles. "You be nice, Leo" Piper says. "Yeah, I was thinking on your power, you can take things from animals, right? You sure you got a good grasp on that or magic?" she asks. "You know, the good thing about being here....is.....ya know, we don't have to hide we're not, ya know, normal" Piper says as Leo lookss over the room. "Seems normal to me" he says sarcastically as Piper snerks. "Oh, sure. Says the guy who grew up with a vinyl player and a maid" Piper scoffs as Leo nearly chokes on his cocoa. "I....did not" he says once he gets his breath back. "Well, how about you ask then? I mean, something you want me to try to show off or something?" Florence notes, chuckling at the question. "Well. You can amuse Kit by turning into acat, borrowing cat things like ears and a nose. What about....a husky?" Leo asks as Piper folds her hands in her lap and watches curiously. "See, this is fascinating to me. I wish we had our book, Leo. I'd so write about this, it's worth a page" Piper admits with a smile. "Husky? That's not really a problem. I mean, I know how they look and all..." Florence notes as she stretches her shoulders. "What should I try to borrow? nose? Ears?" she teases as she already closes her eyes, opening them again to show ice blue husky eyes. "Or the eyes?" "What about...." Piper says, nodding at Florence. "What about, hmm" she muses closing her own eyes as if deep in thought. "Hmm....nah. Can't think of anything tricky" she says as Leo smiles. "What about a groundhog?" he says as Kit mews as if asking if Leo is sane. Or....probably making some remark in cat, as Piper shakes her head with a smile. "Groundhogs are common. You want something rare, Leo. The lesser spotted blue crested....what was that water bird we saw on TV?" she asks, as Piper sighs, "Don't remember it. "Ooh, I got one" Leo says perking up. "I got one. What about a red squirrel?" Florence chuckles as she changes the head. "A bird? Sorry, never managed to get reptiles and amphibs and dinos to work. And Birds are dinos, aren't they?" she responds, looking over to Leo. "A squirrel works... what about it? Their teeth maybe?" she asks, closing the eyes for a couple moments. As she opens them again, they have returned, but her smile shows the huge teeth one knows rodents like red squirrels have. "Seee? Sese are jsut a little nastsy to pronounce stuff wis." Piper nods as if taking notes. "So no parrot, okay" she says with a grin. "You can get your teeth back now" Piper nods as Leo looks bemused and even Kit peers up as if not believing what she sees....as Piper smiles. "Pick the hardest animal you know to borrow from" Piper says, scribbling out a spell. "Here, also, this. You messed up summoning a cupcake so let's go more practical. I gave you a spell to summon a sandwich. Start small" "Small" Leo says. "So you go for a sandwich. I'd say cupcakes. Though hearing about your stunt with cookies...." he says with an arm around Piper. "The hardest? That'd be Orca or Blue Whale and the like. It feels like really strange to not be in the water if you are doing that. But the lung capacity of them can be super handy." Florence sighs a momenbt before she reaches for the paper. "Food again? Is that really the most simple thing one can use magic for?" "Maybe" Piper says smartly, "But....but.....ya know, I'm hungry so" Piper says biting down on more chocolate. "Unless you can figure something better to learn with? I don't have a spell book handy" Piper nods, looking amused. Florence sighs again as she reads the paper really, eying it carefully. "You had mentioned something about frivolous magic or something the last time, didn't you?" she says, looking over to Leo. "I mean, maybe that was why I failed last time or something." "Right. Personal gain. It's why the cookies tried to kill me. That was personal gain, my magic sort of went wrong. Though watching Tachi running around catching them was just funny" Piper admits, "Okay, having a hard time figuring out how to figure this out. I know how I'd like to test you. But" Piper says folding her arms. "No idea how to put it into words" "Then try somewhere? I mean, more than not-understanding it at all can't happen." Florence puts the paper down, stretching her arms again. "I mean, if I don't get it, I ask again." Piper nods, "Okay okay. Hmm" she says with a laugh. "I.....would hmm....hang on" she says "Leo, got a pen and paper? You write down a lot of animals, and see if Florence here can push her magic and see where it goes?" Piper asks as Leo writes down animal names, a lot of good animal choices...from the simple to the complex. Piper reads down the paper and slides it to Florence. "Everything from a cat....to an aardvark, all the way up through the various animal groups. Make of it what you will" Florence reads the note then passes it back to Leo, a little shake of her head. "You might want to add what it is about each anima that I should try to get. Like their hearing or their claws. Something that is better than human." Piper goes over the list, making notes. Claws of a bird of prey, nose of a cat, hearing of a dog, and so forth. Or to sum it up...the most useful traits from each animal. Piper nods to Leo and smiles, looking over at Leo then Florence. "That help?" she asks, circling bits on the note. Florence chuckles as she takes it again, reaching for the pen to strike some items already - the birds. "Didn't I tell you, mammals only?" she teases as she reads the list again, stretching before starting at the list. Her face changes in rapid succession, forming the nose, which vanishes before a pair of german shepherd ears part her hair, and those again leave her head before she shows off the aardvark claws. "Ugh, the urges switching in rapid succession makes me dizzy a little..." Piper watches with intrigue. "Okay, okay. You proved your point" Piper points out with a smile. "You're smart, and...you can quit changing now" Piper says gently, looking over with a smile. "Relax, Leo was.....being Leo" she says as Leo looks over to find Kit watching Florence with fascinated intrigue, "Yep, ya made your point" Leo nods Florence nods as she closes her eyes, inhaling and then exhaling deeply as she tries to calm her head. "I don't use it that often in a row. But did it help you figuring something out?" "Yeah it did" Piper nods, stretching. "See, puts my powers to shame, doesn't it?" she asks with a smile, looking amused as Kit mews and wanders over to the door, staring out of it again as Piper laughs. "Kit, you saying you want food?" she asks. "I have no idea what your powers are actually." Florence notes, looking over to Kit. "You are nice Kit. You think I am interesting?" With a giggle she points to the door "Go ahead." She just smiles a little weakly. Piper smiles. "Freezing time and toring or blowing stuff up" Piper says lazily as Kit scampers back to Florence, leaps on a setee and curls up again. "Good...and a tired kitty. I think watching you do your thing tired her out" Piper says with a nod, not moving from her seat either, settling back, hands clasped behind her head. "Freezing time is like super handy! I mean, you could pay the cashier with his own money or stop the traffic flow to get to work in time or get groceries done just a couple moments before the shop closes." Florence ponders, as she reaches to pet Kit. "Well, or a content one." The door to the drawing room opens to admit Davis. Once inside, the man greets the two already present. "Heya". Stepping further into the room, he takes a seat. "How goes it?" "Remember the cookies" Piper warns Florence. "Personal gain. OH hey" she says looking to Davis with a smile. "Goes good, you?" she asks with a smile, her plate of chocolate empty as the house gives her anew plate of chocolate. Florence looks to the opening door, waving a little as she pets the siamese in her lap. "Not much, not much. Florence, Piper, Leo, Kit," She introduces, pointing to her, then the others in order. "And you are... who?" Turning back to Piper she shrugs. "That also counts?" Davis takes out a rather tattered pocket journal from a pants pocket before he sits. "No bad, I guess. We could be in worse circumstances." addressed to Piper since she was the first to speak. He then nods to Florence. "Davis" he replies to her, exchanging the greeting, though finds it a bit unusual that the cat was included in introductions. Piper thinks for a moment as a tray of food appears on a settee, "There we go, now we got all sorts of stuff" Piper nods with a smile. "Ah we could, but we got food, and a nice house. But, I miss my home" Piper shrugs, stretching her legs out, well aware of her cat purring away in Florence's lap. "See, I talk to her and she swipes my cat?" Piper asks with a light joking tone. "What's this house done to us? I mean.....cat ditches us for more interesting people. Go figure" Piper shrugs, then looks from Davis to Leo to Florence and absent mindedly takes chocolate with a hand, snapping it off. "So, you're with thee....interesting crowd" Piper says, biting finally into her choclate. Florence chuckles. "And then again, we have the house keeping us fed. So yea, I miss work." For a couple moments more she pets the kitten, then reaches to under Kit's neck to pull her to a slightly different position. "Kit doesn't ditch you, she just knows how to get the most of the people around: make her housemates jealous for extra pattings and use all those that are easily swayed in addition... Interesting crowd?" Since the house has provided some food, Davis helps himself. "Well, depends on what you mean be interesting." He offers a shrug of his shouldes, "I could help you with training how to fight should there be another attack. I'm also able to work with folks on how to use guns and knives, which might be more effective against those monsters than hand to hand." "You know you're not keeping my cat, right?" Piper asks as Leo finally notices Davis and waves. "Hey. What's up?" he asks"I'm Leo" he says as Piper finishes up a handful of chooclate and settles back. Kit's certainly enjoying Florance's attention, that's for sure...and Piper's got chocolate. "Though" Piper says. "You think there'll be anohther attack?" she asks hesitantly. "I'm not keeping any animal. I am just not someone who can keep an animal myself." Florence notes as she yawns a little but continues to pet the animal in her lap. "No idea if they attack again, but what you mean by training how to fight?" Davis gives Leo a nod when the other man speaks. "I don't know, but shouldn't we be prepared to defend ourselves if they do. Mosters don't give up easy in my experience." Answering both Piper and Florence. "RIght, but this house....anti violence wards" Piper groans. "That's.....kinda gonna put a damper on training." she points out as Kit slowly gets up and trots to Davis, mewing at him then returning to Florence after a brief 'hey, how ya doing' type thing in catspeak. Piper watches Kit for a moment, then looks to the sandwiches. "Anything good in there?" "I more meant what you were training or such..." Florence chimes in, giving a finger gun at Pier for pointing out the wards. "And that. Maybe got to leave the area for that, but how far do the wards reach? No idea, and then again... are we comfortable to do that? Plus, training sounds painful." "It's a thought. Besides we could run into them outside just as easily." The subject changes to sandwiches so Davis passes the plate to Piper. "Depends on what you want to do." Advised Florence. "I'm not going to cut off any limbs" Piper laughs, shaking her head. "Nah" Piper says with a smile picking through the sandwiches, looking at them all. "Yeah, a bunch of us went to Seattle. I'm staying behind to cook and help the injured and research and read up on this" Piper says with a look to the sandwiches. "Ooh, we got....let's see. Egg mayonnaise. Cheese and onion, ham, salami, cat food...okay that's for Kit." Piper says to a yowl from the Siamese. "You said what?" Piper asks, "I think she just said a four letter word in cat speak" Piper stage whispers to Florence, though Piper's not too far off in her guess. "Cutting limbs off for training....is that for beating people with? Hey, I saw it in a movie once. Never seemed to work" Piper says, setting the plate on a table between thee group. "Okay, I saw peanut butter in that sandwich pile. Either it was peanut butter or wallpaper paste" Piper shrugs. "I've a mind to take one slice of that sandwich and see if it sticks to the wall....but then Nessa'd be mad at me" Piper sighs, shaking her head. Florence ughs at the suggestion of cutting of limbs. "Sadist. If you want that kind of training, I might need to give you a hug before borrowing Willy's mass." She nods to piper, then reaches for the plater herself. "Yea, she claimed that one. Though I want that Tuna-onions one." Davis shrugs his shoulders "I'm not a sadist. I've trained others before. I'm a personal trainer, but I also can work with self defense." A glance to Leo "You look like you could handle yourself in a fight." Leo looks to Davis and meets his eyes. "I'm a medic" he says as Piper laughs. "You keep the tuna. I can't stand that stuff. I'll take the salami though" Piper adds as Piper looks to Davis. "Whitelighters are pacifists. It's part of who they are. Leo was a healer before he became a Whitelighter" she says waving a salami sandwich around. "That being said" Leo adds, "You're dangerous with anything in your hands, Piper" Leo mutters, train of thought derailed for a moment. "I'm not specifically allowed to kill. Well. Kill...directly. I'm a healer and a guide" he says. "I saw war before and it was enough for me" he adds with a look to Piper then Florence, then Davis. "I was a combat medic during World War II, and I died in the Pacific Theater helping fellow soldiers out" Leo says as Kit rubs through his legs casually, as if comforting Leo. "You are told you are not allowed to kill or did nobody ever say 'oh, and you may kill'? Because that is like a huge difference. I mean, one is a clear ban, the other is just a grey zone. But yea, who needs self defense if they can bear out." Florence notes, stretching a little. "But you mentioned guns and stuff, which is like... you know I have not seen any guns in this whole building." "I have a few weapons stored in my car. Haven't check to see if it came here with me" he shrugs "but a large knife or machete will work as well. Some others I met said the Monsters who attacked previously had poisonous bites. Hence better to keep a distance." "Pfft. I can blow things up or freeze them" Piper says, looking unimpressed, though she has in fact fought cultists....and.....stuff. Shaking her head Piper laughs, "Yeah, that's...sorta good advice, keep your distance from your enemies. Though......I wanna sort this out, and go home" Piper admits, finally chowing on a sandwich "Bear Hugs... or Whale Rush... or Honeybadger." Florence ponders, shrugging a little. "no idea how I did in that first fight. I had like seen red. But other's said, I went like Momma Bear. But really? No idea when we can go home. I really would want to go and see the town." Davis nods. "I've some unfinished business back home myself. A score or two to settle. I have a feeling though that we are here for a reason." Exactly what that might be, the Hunter has yet to figure out. "We probably are going to have to stop if not kill the ringleader." "Well.....well" Piper says gently, "I know some of us seem to have gone outside, but it's not really a good idea from what I heard, all sortsa stuff out there" Piper says as Kit flees back to Florence and hides behind her legs. "No. I meant outside the house. Kit. You are an indoor cat, Indoor. Cat." Piper says slowly, as Kit jumps in Piper's lap and meows. "Yes, I know..I know. But" she says looking to Davis. "There was a council of war. I'd say team up with those guys" Piper nods looking amused. "Me...I'll be in the kitchen and helping out with, well, with....food stuff. Florence, Leo can't kill, it's....I don't get it but it's this Whitelighter thing, pacifism. Though direct killing, so if he got somebody else to shoot say....Bob Marley, that'd be perfectly fine, but if he pulled the trigger....problem" Piper says. "Hey! Why would I shoot Bob Marley" Leo asks, "First name I thought of" Piper admits, with a smile. "What'd you want me to say, Bob Saget?" she asks as Leo smirks. "Oh please, a good chunk of our former country wants to shoot him at various times. Me. I just change the channel. Far less extreme" Leo adds with a grin. "Well, so... where is your car anyway? mine's not here, so far I know." Florence points out, shrugging a moment. "Who says we know the ringleader and that they'd stop if we kill the one we know? He might be the middle management." Lifting her foot she scratches Kit with the toes, nodding to Piper. "I think they went to... Washington? I think someone mentioned that." Davis nods. "The war council might be a good idea. Who are they?" He then shakes his head "I guess it's where I'd parked it. Too bad though. The rifle and handguns with a variety of different type bullets would've been useful." "Mine was last seen by the Bay. Great. I'mg onna have one hell of a story to tell the impound lot" Piper laughs as Kit tickles Flornce's foot with a tail then peers over at Davis and sandwiches, then settles back with a happy purr stretching out by Flornce and Piper. "Middle management. You mae it sound like they have...shareholder meetings and 401K and have investors" Piper scoffs, trying not to laugh. "They do say evil are lawyers and politicians so I guess it makes sense for corporations to be there too, right?" she adds. "Ah the war council...some guy who decided to put it together. Forgot his name though he's some big shot round here. Look for Corey, if you see a guy ahnging around with him...that's who you're looking for, for the council of war" Piper says with a smile. "Bullets may not work, though" Piper says, "You gotta think outside the box, really" "That was a day or two ago?" Florence notes, stretching again, nodding to the other stuff that Piper says. "Well, no idea what might be needed to kill them, but last time I was... arms deep in stuff that they left over. So I most certainly did destroy something. Ask somebody who watched me what I actually did though... I believe Tachi saw it." "Good for you." Davis compliments Florence. To Piper a nod is given "There are things you wouldn't consider that'll slow or harm things." He gets to his feet after Piper departs. "See you around." to Florence before he too leaves. Category:Log